


Midnight Demons

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Early days on the Waverider





	

Sara Lance padded into the galley on bare feet, only to find it already occupied. Leonard Snart was seated at the counter, hands wrapped around a steaming mug. He looked at her, then sent a carafe and mug sliding across the counter. Sara easily caught them before they went over the edge. 

“Coffee?” she asked, hopping up onto a stool. 

“Cocoa.” 

“Marshmallows?”

He smirked and pushed a small bowl towards her, with considerably less force. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, as Sara prepared her own mug. 

“I don’t sleep all that much,” she replied evasively. 

“Me, neither. My subconscious has an irritating tendency to want to make me relive the joys of childhood,” he added, not quite knowing why. 

Sara took a sip of her cocoa, then bit her lip. “I had a dream. It was from after the Pit. The night my dad was gonna shoot me.” 

Snart looked at her quizzically. “I thought your dad was one of the good guys?” 

“He is. It was when I first came back from the Pit. I was…wrong. He thought it was the only way to give me peace - and to keep people safe from me.” 

“Then how come you’re still here?” 

“My sister, Laurel. She stopped him. And then she literally went into some sort of underworld, with Oliver, to fight for my soul.” 

“Impressive.” 

“She is.” 

They drank in companionable silence for a while. 

“The thing about demons,” Snart finally said, “is they don’t always live in the underworld. Sometimes, they live in houses.” 

Sara looked up and took a good long look at the man on the other side of the counter. He was dressed in pajama pants and a short sleeved tee shirt. She’d never seen him without his trademark dark layers of clothing. She’d never seen the jagged scar that twisted the length of his forearm. 

“Did you father do that?” she asked softly. 

“He was aiming for my sister.” 

“And you protected her.” 

He shrugged slightly. 

Sara smiled suddenly, a bright and joyous expression that somehow seemed to light up the space around her. “See, you really are a good guy.” 

Snart pressed his lips firmly together, not quite willing to admit how much that smile affected him. “Don’t bother trying to tell anyone. They’d never believe you.” 

Sara smiled at him contemplatively, then raised her mug. “To our sisters.” 

Snart’s usual smirk was bordering on an actual smile as he clinked his mug against hers. “To our sisters.”


End file.
